


smothered

by purplesunsetsx



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Face-ridding, Smut, Trying something new, jeonghyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesunsetsx/pseuds/purplesunsetsx
Summary: Jeongyeon wants to try something new.
Relationships: Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	smothered

**Author's Note:**

> this what my brain can come out for now. lots of grammatical errors and her and ther, sorry for that. find me on twitter @jihyoesuwu

“Are you serious?” Jihyo asks then paused and studied Jeongyeon’s curious face before answering her question.

Jihyo wasn’t exactly shy about it. She practically worships Jeongyeon’s ongue whenever she goes down on her, so she shouldn’t complain about this, right? That girl is unstoppable and could really go for hours just eating her out. (Her current record is one hour and nine minutes.) a whole 69 minutes of oral pleasure by Yoo Jeongyeon. Someone better give this girl’s tongue an insurance and/or an Oscar for Best Oral Skill. 

“Babe?”Jeongyeon’s voice breaks Jihyo out of her internal battle.

“S-sorry. Come again?” Jihyo mentally slaps herself for stuttering.

Jeongyeon grinned and snuggled a bit closer in the bed. “You heard me loud and clear, Park. Stop stalling.”

Jihyo’s cheeks flush. “I’m not stalling, Yoo. I’m just making sure if you’re serious.”

Jeongyeon pulls back a bit and looks at Jihyo in the eyes. “Jihyo, I won’t ask you if I’m not sure.”

The latter girl blinks and nods. “I’m just checking.” Jeongyeon’s confused face turned into a huge grin. “Come on, Babe. You know, I won’t ever joke about this.” Jeongyeon pulls Jihyo closer, her mouth close to the younger’s ar. In a low, seductive voice, she repeated what she had told Jihyo earlier.

“Park Jihyo, I want you to sit on my face while I eat you out.”

Jihyo giggles. She couldn’t help it. Jeongyeon was too close, her chin rests in the crook of the younger’s neck. Jeongyeon’s breath next to her ear made her shiver.

_ Fuck _ . Jihyo closes her eyes and moaned. That’s exactly what she wants now. She nodded slowly. “Okay, let’s do it.”

Jeongyeon’s wicked grin and the mischievous glint in her eyes was too hard to resist. “Attagirl.” Jihyo watches as Jeongyeon got up on her knees and moved down towards the middle of the bed.

“Come here.” She says. Jihyo obliges. When she got near, Jeongyeon tugged her closer for a kiss. Her hands roamed and played with the hem of Jihyo’s shirt before lifting it over her head. “No bra?” Jeongyeon questions in surprise but the smile on her face not disappearing. Jihyo shrugs. “It’s lazy day.” Jeongyeon kisses her again, whispering something about wanting Jihyo completely naked for her. All Jihyo could do was groan in anticipation.

Her boxer shorts (originally Jeongyeon’s) were next and Jeongyeon took her time tugging those down her hips and thighs.

“That’s my favourite pair.” Jeongyeon murmured against her ear.

Jihyo chuckles. “Nah-uh. That’s mine now.” Jeongyeon answered her through another heated kiss. Jihyo pulls back, panting a bit. She watched as Jeongyeon, still clad in her shirt and boxers, laid down in the middle of the bed. “how do we do this?” Jihyo asks.

“Come here, baby girl.” Jeongyeon said, smiling while reaching for her hand. She tugged her closer. “Straddle me and move-up.”

Jihyo climbs, straddling Jeongyeon’s thighs and letting herself have a few self-indulgent grinds against the latter’s knees before hauling herself up and kneeling over Jeongyeon’s shoulders. Jihyo shivers as she felt the cool whisper of air against her wet sex when Jeongyeon took a sharp inhale of her scent.

“It’s this okay? Can you still breathe?” Jihyo asks in a worried tone, her heart in her throat when Jeongyeon didn’t answer. “Fuck shit, Yoo Jeongyeon, Can you still breathe?”

Jeongyeon’s chest vibrated with laughter. “Stop freaking out, Ji. I’m all good down here, _really_ _good_. Just relax, babe and have fun.” Jeongyeon’s voice was a little muffled but she sounded alright.

“Tap my thighs 3 times if you need air.” Jihyo warns before lowering herself.

Jeongyeon’s answer made Jihyo yelp and moan in surprise. The older girl dragged a finger slowly to her dripping slit. She nuzzled at the side of Jihyo’s thigh and gripped her ass firmly, keeping Jihyo in place.

Jihyo finally relaxes. And then realized she was fully over Jeongyeon’s mouth. Self-consciousness engulfs her senses in an instant. Sure, Jeongyeon has already went down on her many, many times but this position was very intimate than their usual. Jeongyeon could really see  _ her _ from down there. Feeling a bit silly, Jihyo makes a move to back away when Jeongyeon suddenly bit her inner thigh.

“Jeong!” Jihyo yelps in surprise.

The hands gripping her ass tightens. “No can do, Babe. Stop overthinking. Now be a good girl for me and lower yourself down. I can’t fucking reach you.” Jeongyeon says. Jihyo only whimpers in response when Jeongyeon starts massaging her ass. She did what she was told, carefully lowering herself down. Jeongyeon pressed a kiss over her folds making Jihyo suck in a sharp breath.

Without a warning, Jeongyeon stuck out her tongue and dragged it along the length of Jihyo’s slit.

“oh god.” Jihyo reached between her legs and grabbed Jeonyeon’s hair. She had barely been on top of the older for five minutes and she was already losing it. Jihyo squeezed her thighs around Jeongyeon’s face, gasping as the girl below her continues to assault her sensitive clit.

“That’s so fucking good.” Jihyo says with shaky breath. She moans aloud when Jeongyeon chuckles, making the vibrations in her wet sex, tickle her in ways with unimaginable pleasure. Jeongyeon flicks her tongue against her clit harder before pushing two finger inside Jihyo who lets out a guttural groan.  _ It’s feels so fucking good.  _ She screams when Jeongyeon hit that particular sweet spot, curling and pushing in deeper.

Jihyo was gripping the headboard when she realizes she’s really, really down on Jeongyeon’s face, grinding shamelessly, it feels too good to stop. Jeongyeon tongue circling her clit as her fingers pound relentlessly inside her.

Jihyo held back a little, afraid she might smother the girl beneath her, but whenever she pulls back, Jeongyeon gripped her thighs a little harder, arching her mouth to savour Jihyo who in turns, whimpers in pleasure.

“Does it feel good, baby girl?” Jeongyeon mumbles in between licks.

“Fuck yes!” Jihyo shouts. Her hands holding onto the headboard as Joengyeon swirled her tongue over Jihyo’s slit making the younger girl shut her eyes tight as she parted her open with her fingers.

She held on to Jihyo’s hips as she shuddered above her, riding such an intense wave of pleasure she thought she’d passed out from.

“God, you’re so beautiful. So wet for me. Such a good girl, Jihyo.” Jeongyeon exhales.

As expected, Jeongyeon hit all Jihyo’s spots in the best way possible. She answered her moans of pleasure with her own and when she looked down at her crotch, a wet patch can be seen through her boxer shorts. It was clear, Jeong is getting just as much pleasure as Jihyo.

Reaching behind with shaky hands, Jihyo sneaks her hands inside Jeongyeon’s boxers, touching her wet sex. Her fingers brushing Jeongyeon’s clit making the girl beneath her grunt in surprised. She removes her mouth from Jihyo’s crouch but her fingers fucks her ina nd out steadily.

“Fuck, Jihyo. Stop that, please. You're already close. “ Jeongyeon playfully bit Jihyo’s inner thigh again in which she responded with flick on Jeongyeon’s clit making yhe girl twitch. “fuck Jihyo, ride my tongue, come on my mouth. Now.” Jeongyeon commanded. 

Jihyo nods finding no words to speak. She grinded into the older’s mouth, one hand resting on Jeongyeon’s head, grabbing he hair and other hand on the headboard to help her balance as she resumed riding Jeongyeon’s face.

“Jeongyeon…” she moaned.

Jeongyeon knows it even without Jihyo saying it. She responded by grabbing her hips, pushing Jihy down while she lifts her head, trying to push deeper. Jihyo’s so close, she’s practically on the verge of fainting but she couldn’t quite fall over. But Jeongyeon’s tongue pushed onto Jihyo’s clit, letting out a loud moan and that’s when Jihyo lost it.

She came with a strangled cry and violent shake, Jeongyeon held onto Jihyo, keeping her steady on top of Jeongyeon as she licks up everything Jihyo offers her.

Jihyo collapsed back onto the pillows, her heart beating wildly and a sated smirk on her face.

“thank you for that, babe.” she said once the high fades, her breathing evens out. She stared at Jeongyeon’s mouth—she's wet down to her chin, lips parted, swollen and glistening. A totally debauche Yoo Jeongyeon will always be one of her turn ons. “I haven’t come like that in a long time, only you, Yoo Jeongyeon. _Only_ _yoo_.”

Jeongyeon responds by grabbing her nape and kissing her hard and senseless. 

“Fuck it, Jihyo. You’re so hot.” Jeong said, pushing up on her elbows, hovering Jihyo. “Watching you ride my face like that was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen. We should do it again next time. Soon.” Jeongyeon smiles. 

Jihyo grins. “Surething, babe. Next time.” A minute passes them before Jihyo reaches down to the waistband of Jeongyeon’s boxer shorts, tugging it down. Her eyes screams mischief and lust when she looks at Jeongyeon, smirk painting her face. “Your turn, babe.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For Holly. Happy Birthday! Hope you had a blast! I’m sorry, this isn’t that Jeonghyo smut.


End file.
